


等候

by Captain_17



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Restaurants, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_17/pseuds/Captain_17
Summary: “法式吐司、煎饼、牛排和鸡蛋——我可以给你做任何东西，亲爱的，但是没有。蛋白煎蛋卷，日复一日。这表明你明显缺乏想象力。”





	等候

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waiting On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/109132) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> 餐厅AU

“揍我吧，亲爱的”Eames说着，把身子靠在餐厅柜台上。  
  
Arthur认真考虑接受这一要求。然后他谨慎地合上菜单，说:“蛋白菠菜煎蛋卷，再加一根火鸡香肠。”  
  
“这太令人震惊了——你为什么坚持每天早上第一件事就是对我的心做这些事?” Eames说，他的口音似乎在讽刺的时候加重了，基本大多数时候。  
  
Arthur拒绝感到被冒犯了，“我不可能是这个世界上唯一一个每天吃同样早餐的人。”  
  
“法式吐司、煎饼、牛排和鸡蛋——我可以给你做任何东西，亲爱的，但是没有。蛋白煎蛋卷，日复一日。这表明你明显缺乏想象力。”  
  
“这表明我的西装是否合身是一个基本问题,”Arthur毫无温度的说。  
  
Eames的眼睛扫视着Arthur的身体，仿佛他能看穿柜台下面Arthur的西装能否合身。“好吧，我没法和你争论这个。你的西装确实 _非常_ 合身。”  
  
Arthur眯起眼睛看着他。现在是非常非常早的清晨，他不确定现在是否足够清醒应对这个。他也不确定以后能不能清醒应对。“请给我报纸，再来点咖啡。”  
  
Eames从柜台后面拿出一张报纸，还是原封未读的，又续满了Arthur的杯子。“我真喜欢你专横跋扈的样子。”他高兴地说。Arthur翻了个白眼，开始看头版。  
  
***  
  
Arthur的工作需要他在一个令人讨厌的时间到办公室。他的同事们都评论说，每次Arthur准时到达时，他看起来都机敏警觉，但是如果不去火车站旁边的餐厅吃早餐，他既不会准时也没法清醒。他把他每天早上的流程归为一门严谨的科学—— 他起床，洗澡，穿衣服，走过街区，然后坐到餐厅柜台旁边那个总是空着等待着他的座位上。那个时候，这里的人相对较少，只有几个常客，偶尔也会有一群人在夜店玩了一晚后，来到这里寻求庇护和安慰。  
  
Eames不声不响地给他倒了一杯咖啡，他总是把菜单递给Arthur，Arthur会尽职尽责地细看一遍，再把菜单合上还给他。  
  
Eames扬起眉毛，“今天想做一些成长的改变吗?”  
  
“蛋白菠菜煎蛋卷,”Arthur说。  
  
“还有一份火鸡香肠,”Eames叹了口气说完。“一定要吗，亲爱的?”  
  
“我想知道，如果你坚持因为人们的订单而骚扰他们，你还能留住顾客吗?”Arthur皱着眉头说。  
  
“现在，现在，我只是骚扰你。”Eames说。“你不会认为我还有其他人吧，你知道我绝对是一个忠诚的人。”  
  
“报纸，咖啡,”Arthur说。Eames给他拿来这两样，一个小小的微笑出现在他的嘴角。  
  
***  
  
Arthur非常非常执着于他的每日流程。他醒来，去餐厅，吃早餐，看报纸，然后去上班。Eames占据了他每日清晨的很大一部分，尽管闲聊时间不一样，Eames总是在很短的时间内准备好食物，并且总是在收银台及时照顾Arthur。Arthur欣赏效率。  
  
“难熬的一夜?” Eames同情地向他打招呼。  
  
“嗯呃啊啊……”Arthur说，努力表现得像一个成年人，但并不确定他成功没有。“我 _永远_ 都要加班,”他闷闷不乐地咕哝着。  
  
“肯定不是永远,”Eames说。  
  
“我要死了,”Arthur呻吟道，因为他不必在Eames面前表现理智和责任，反正这两者对他可能都没用。  
  
“振作起来，亲爱的，你会做到的,”Eames安慰地说，给他倒了杯咖啡，又把报纸递给他。  
  
Arthur一路上都在工作，直到他意识到Eames没有给过他菜单，他也没有点过餐，但是他还是像往常一样吃了早餐。  
  
***  
  
“告诉我，亲爱的，你是做什么工作的?” 一天早晨，Eames在交出报纸之前问道。  
  
“我为对冲基金工作,”Arthur擅长撒谎。他经常对此撒谎，几乎想都不想。  
  
“我是问你，现在。”Eames说，Arthur花了一秒钟才意识到Eames不相信他，一点也不。  
  
“你为什么要开一家小餐馆?” Arthur半心半意地读了一部分文章后问道。  
  
“我是一个退休的国际大盗，决定用我最后一份钱走上正道,”Eames轻松地说。  
  
Arthur小心翼翼地眯着眼睛看着他，喝了一大口咖啡。“这对你有什么好处?”  
  
“好吧,”Eames把一个盘子放在Arthur面前说,“我现在可以按你喜欢的给你煎鸡蛋。对于一份诚实工作来说是一大好处。”  
  
“我记得你说过我的早餐很无聊,”Arthur说。  
  
“你的早餐，是的没错。而你呢，亲爱的？从来不会,”Eames说，然后走到柜台的另一端去处理别人的订单。  
  
***  
  
几周后，餐厅里一片混乱。这是一个星期五的早晨，所有酒吧和俱乐部打烊后的醉鬼都在Eames的餐厅里。Arthur走进门，立刻想要转身早点进办公室，但他很饿，又缺少咖啡因。此外，Eames吸引了他的目光，他紧紧地指着Arthur的老座位。  
  
“抱歉这么乱，亲爱的,”Eames说，为了让他听到不得不说得更大声一些。Arthur抓起一杯咖啡，努力不去想杀掉这个地方其他所有人，因为这些人打乱了他严谨安静的日常生活。“老样子?”  
  
Arthur点点头，Eames匆匆忙忙地去处理3号桌的混蛋，而他被围攻的女招待正在处理1号桌和2号桌。  
  
他对这场骚乱感到非常不安，以至于没有意识到他面前没有报纸，直到Eames带着更多的咖啡回来说:“该死。我今天早上忘了拿报纸了，亲爱的——我马上就来。”Arthur还没来得及说什么，Eames就绕着柜台走了出来，往机器里塞了几枚硬币，拿出一份新的报纸。  
  
当他把它递给Arthur时，Arthur困惑地看着他。“你每天早上都买报纸吗?”  
  
“我每天早上都给你买报纸,”Eames纠正道。“至少我可以说服你吃煎饼吧？我看你快要飘走了。”  
  
“不用了，谢谢。”Arthur自然而然地说。希望这话能掩饰自己的惊讶，因为Eames对自己例行公事的早餐贡献超出了Arthur的想象。  
  
Eames又不必要地续满了他的咖啡，Arthur试图集中精力读报纸，但大多数时候都失败了。  
  
***  
  
要么Eames不是一个退休的国际窃贼，要么他是如此出色，以至于没有他的记录，Arthur的线人没有任何可以确定他身份的消息。Arthur简直不敢相信他已经花了这么多时间调查这件事。此外，还有一部分是Eames _开了一家餐厅_ ，他可能只是想逗逗Arthur因为他喜欢这样。  
  
现在，当Eames递给他报纸的时候，Arthur会说“谢谢你”，然后温柔地把它从 Eames 那拿走，而不是像以前那样毫无感激地猛地一拉。  
  
“不必客气，亲爱的”Eames热情地说。  
  
他过去常常认为，每个来吃饭的人都会受到 Eames 不断地亲昵攻击，但除了偶尔对七十岁以上的小孩和妇女的“爱”之外，Arthur 似乎是 Eames 所有语言对象的唯一目标。  
  
当Arthur全神贯注于报纸上的一篇文章而忘记了时间的时候，Eames说:“亲爱的，你最好赶快上车，否则就赶不上火车了。” “我并不是反对花更多的时间在你待一起，但我知道，当你的日程有变时，你会感到很不安。”  
  
“哦,”Arthur说，吓了一跳。 他看了看手表，急忙掏出钱包。  
  
Eames用一只手制止他。“你可以明天再处理。走吧。”  
  
Arthur吃惊地盯着他，但是他听到了火车隆隆的声音，说道：“那就明天吧。”然后给了Eames一个感激的微笑，迅速走出了门。  
  
***  
  
Arthur昨天刚刚完成了一项漫长而复杂的任务，面临着无事可做地走进办公室的非同一般的处境。他确信他会找到一些事情来打发自己的时间，但是就目前而言，他感到非常的无拘无束。  
  
“早上好,”Eames说，温柔地对他微笑。这不像他平时对顾客灿烂的微笑——这是低调和亲密的，Arthur已经意识到这只是为了他自己。  
  
“早,”Arthur说，然后迈着轻快的步子坐在柜台凳子上。  
  
“你今天早上看起来比平时帅多了。是什么使你的脸上露出如此灿烂的笑容?” Eames靠在柜台上问道。  
  
“工作顺利,”Arthur说。  
  
“我一点也不惊讶。我对你的期望可不低，亲爱的Arthur。”  
  
Eames很少叫他的名字，Arthur也从来没有说过这个名字，但他偶尔会用信用卡付账，所以Eames知道。尽管在Eames惯用的爱称中很少使用，但听到他的名字还是让Arthur的内心一阵动摇。  
  
“今天早上想吃什么?” Eames问道，充满宽容与幽默。  
  
“法式吐司，带草莓的,”Arthur说。  
  
Eames笑了，发出长长的低沉的笑声。“亲爱的，你不需要向我证明什么。如果你愿意，可以吃你不变的早餐。”  
  
“但是我不愿意。我想尝试一些新的东西,”Arthur说，从Eames的眼神中，他很肯定他们不只是在谈论食物。  
  
“等我一分钟,”Eames说，在递给Arthur之前，他用报纸轻轻拍了拍Arthur的肩膀。  
  
Eames把盘子放在他面前，那是一个整洁美丽的装饰，上面有金色三角和红红的草莓，巧妙的点缀着糖粉。Eames通常让他在相对安静的环境中吃早餐，但这次他留下来仔细观察Arthur。  
  
“你让我很紧张,”Arthur说着切下一部分，把它和草莓的一部分搭配起来。  
  
“好吧，你根本不知道你做什么,”Eames说，看着Arthur咬了一口，仔细咀嚼，然后咽下去。“怎么样？别吊我胃口，亲爱的。怎么样?”  
  
“简直是盘子里的罪恶,”Arthur实事求是地说。  
  
“亲爱的，如果你认为这就是罪恶，那你的想象力比我以为的还要少,”Eames说。他从Arthur的盘子里拿出一个草莓，蘸了一点枫糖浆，然后用那可笑而性感的嘴唇吮吸。  
  
Arthur意识到他的嘴张开了，猛的把它闭上了，然后他做了一个决定。  
  
***  
  
“对不起，我们要关门了,”Eames头也不抬地说。  
  
现在是下午三点左右，Arthur说:“我知道。”  
  
Eames抬起头来，显然吃了一惊。“好吧，这真是出乎意料。”  
  
“正如你所说，我可能没有太多的想象力，但有时我有一些非常棒的主意,”Arthur说着，慢慢地走向柜台。  
  
“哦，说吧，亲爱的。”  
  
Arthur环顾了一下空荡荡的餐厅，餐厅里已经黑了，而且被擦的很干净。他一整天都想着这事，现在也不会退缩。“跟我回家吧，Eames先生。”  
  
Eames盯着他看了很长时间，然后手伸过柜台，抓住Arthur的领带，把他拉向前，给了他一个长长的、缓慢的、混乱的、充满承诺的吻，Arthur不知道他们还能不能沿着街区走到他的公寓。当他们分开的时候，他们都气喘吁吁，互相打量着对方。  
  
Eames说:“嗯，我确实喜欢听你发号施令，亲爱的——我希望你不介意我改变一下。”  
  
“来吧,”Arthur漫不经心地说，然后转身走出了门。  
  
Eames就在他身后，转过招牌，锁上门，Arthur本以为他们会很快回他的公寓。然而，Eames把Arthur的手放在他的肘弯里，他们沿着街道慢慢地走去。“我们不着急，宝贝,”Eames 说。“我每天早上只和你聊二十分钟。请原谅我想占用你整个下午的时间。”  
  
“哦,”Arthur惊讶的说，心里充满了一种他无法辨认的感觉，但是当他们来到他家门口，他看着Eames的脸的时候，他突然明白了。  
  
只用五分钟就走到了他的公寓，和他每天早上去餐厅的路一样，只是方向相反。Arthur坠入了爱河。

 


End file.
